Shang Tsung
Shang Tsung (尚宗 - pinyin: shàng zōng) is a fictional boss and player character from the Mortal Kombat series. A powerful evil warlock, he is a demonic shapeshifter who absorbs the living souls of those he defeats in order to maintain his youth and power and is able to change his appearance, including by morphing into other characters while retaining their abilities and movesets in-game. Shang Tsung is usually portrayed as the right-hand man of series archvillain Shao Kahn and the main rival and archenemy of Liu Kang. Shang Tsung debuted in the original Mortal Kombat, serving as the in-game tournament's grandmaster and the game's boss. He has since appeared in several games and other media spawned from the franchise, and was received positively by game critics. Appearances Video games According to the first ''Mortal Kombat'' comic, Shang Tsung was cursed by his gods to steal souls, or he would age rapidly and die prematurely. However, stealing souls allowed him to absorb his victims' knowledge and fighting skills as well. He entered the Mortal Kombat tournament, overcoming all competition and becoming Grand Champion. After his defeat, he became the tournament's coordinator, unfairly tipping the scales in Outworld's favor for nine tournaments so that Shao Kahn could conquer Earth. He and his protege and champion Goro are defeated by the Shaolin Monk Liu Kang in the tenth tournament. In Mortal Kombat II, Shao Kahn restores Shang Tsung's youth and tries to lure Earth's warriors into Outworld to give the emperor the advantage. While Shang Tsung and his master are defeated, this plot is merely a distraction while Shang Tsung resurrects Shao Kahn's wife Sindel in Earthrealm. Kahn crosses the dimensional boundaries to claim her, which merges Earthrealm with Outworld and enslaves the souls of billions of people. Shang Tsung is assigned to hunt down survivors, but is defeated by Liu Kang again. In Deadly Alliance, Shang Tsung joins forces with fellow sorcerer Quan Chi in a bid to conquer the realms by resurrecting the Dragon King's invincible army. Their plan goes awry when the Dragon King himself returns from the dead, reclaiming his army. When Raiden releases his godly essence in a last-ditch effort to defeat the Dragon King, Shang Tsung dies as well, but he is revived in Mortal Kombat Armageddon before the final battle between good and evil. He is also featured as a playable character in Mortal Kombat (2011). As the game is a reboot of the first three titles in the series, his role is mostly consistent with these; however, near the story's end, Shao Kahn steals his soul and uses it to empower Sindel before sending her to kill the Earthrealm defenders. Shang Tsung was not included in the roster of Mortal Kombat X (2015), but appears in Ermac's ending by stealing Ermac's souls in order to reconstitute himself, and in a flashback in Erron Black's ending that sees him slowing Black's aging process in exchange for his assassination of an Earthrealm warrior. He is additionally mentioned by name in several mirror-match introductions as a possible explanation as to why the characters fight themselves. Shang Tsung returns in Mortal Kombat 11 as a DLC Character. He is voiced by, designed after, and mo-capped by Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa who reprises his role from the 1995 Mortal Kombat movie. In the game's story mode, his island, now abandoned, is the site of several battles as the opposing factions fight over the countless souls that he has stored there. It is revealed that Kronika, the game's antagonist, has long been supporting his efforts to accumulate souls so that she can use it as a power source in the event she needs to restart time. Shang Tsung also appears as the guardian of the krypt, again based in his island, narrating the player's progress. Design and gameplay ' sketchbook (1990)]] Shang Tsung (originally named "Shang Lao") was based on a 'Chinese sorcerer' archetype from martial arts films, including but not limited to the character Lo Pan from the film Big Trouble in Little China. He was originally envisioned as the one who would behead the losing fighter, prior to the concept of character-specific Shang Fatalities. (Daniel Pesina remembers playing with Shang Tsung's "plastic katana" and the sword-swinging animation might even be buried within the game files. ) A cut character named "Kitsune", which was later developed into Kitana, "was going to fit into the story as Shang Lao’s (Tsung's) princess daughter - the spoil of victory for winning the tournament", who would betray her father after she fell for Liu Kang.John Tobias (therealsaibot) on Twitter (a series of posts on September 7, 2011) The original idea was that Shang Tsung was a human traitor who had sold his soul. . Mortal Kombat art director Herman Sanchez said that as the series progressed he decided to emphasize Tsung's air of "sinister regality."Shang Tsung Bio Card video in MK: Armageddon. Shang Tsung's design varies throughout the series. The initial history of the character was explained in the 1992 Midway-produced comic book based on the original MK game, in which he was the first-ever Mortal Kombat (then the Shaolin Tournament) champion over 500 years ago from the date of the then-current tournament depicted in the actual game, yet he was stricken with a curse that forced him to consume the souls of his defeated opponents in order to keep his youth. The book cited his "failure to appease the gods" as the reason for his premature aging to a withered old man, but he was noticeably younger in Mortal Kombat II, in which Shao Kahn had restored Shang Tsung's youth and powers as part of his plan to take over Earthrealm by luring Liu Kang and his fellow Earth warriors into Outworld for the next MK tournament. His actor in the sequel changed to Phillip Ahn, turning from the original game's Ho-Sung Pak. According to GamePro magazine in 1993, the MKII version of Shang Tsung was nineteen years old, and an article about the game also included a rough sketch by Mortal Kombat co-creator John Tobias of Tsung's "true form," a twisted demon, which has never actually appeared in the video games. Tobias wanted Shang Tsung's long hair to hang loose in Mortal Kombat 3 (in which his actor was John Turk), but potential problems with it flopping about whenever he jumped resulted in it being tied back into a ponytail. Responding to player queries about how Shang Tsung's last name is pronounced, Acclaim Entertainment stated in 1994 that there is no one definitively correct way of pronouncing the character's name. In the original Mortal Kombat game Shang Tsung is a computer-controlled boss that fires flaming skull projectiles and can morph into other characters at will; this gives him access to all of the Kombatants' signature moves. As a player character, he retains his morphing ability, but can only transform into player characters. His skull projectile's versatility is also expanded: he can summon skulls from above or below the opponent as well as shoot multiple skulls from his hands. Tsung's shapeshifting went mostly unused in Deadly Alliance, Deception, Armageddon, and Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. Ed Boon explained this was due to a lack of sufficient memory. It returns in the 2011 game, but its use is more limited; a player-controlled Shang Tsung can only morph into his current opponent. In Mortal Kombat 11, aside from morphing into the current opponent, Shang Tsung can also morph into several ninja characters (Ermac, Rain, Reptile, and Smoke) performing special moves as his variation abilities. Other media Shang Tsung plays his original role of main villain in the first series of the Malibu Comics' Blood & Thunder miniseries, with his backstory mostly unchanged as an old man serving Shao Kahn to open the portal through 10 consecutive Mortal Kombat wins. He and Raiden share a bitter relationship, usually ending in either verbal assaults or draw fights. While Shang Tsung hosted the tenth tournament, he secretly planned to gain the powers of the mystical book Tao Te Zhan, which granted immense strength to whoever resolves its seven riddles. Shang Tsung and Raiden later join forces to stop Goro after he took the power of the book, since he cannot be trusted with such strength. During the Battlewave miniseries, it is implied that Shang Tsung resumed the tournament after his plans were foiled and lost it alongside Goro at the hands of Liu Kang. He is seen in the first pages of issue #1 being pursued and punished by Shao Kahn, Kintaro, and Gorbak (Goro's father). Even though Shao Kahn supposedly punished him, he later appears in the last page of issue #5 completely rejuvenated and still under Shao Kahn's servitude. Shang Tsung would later serve as leader of Shao Kahn's team during the tournament he prepared in the last issue of the series, Tournament Edition II. Shang Tsung's last appearance is during the 1995 Kung Lao one-shot comic, in which he serves as antagonist, attempting to kill Kung Lao through deceptive tricks using his shapeshifting abilities. as Shang Tsung in the 1995 film Mortal Kombat|alt=]] Shang Tsung is the main antagonist in Mortal Kombat, where he is played by Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa. He regularly resorts to intimidation and trickery to try to manipulate the outcome of the tournament, which ultimately proves unsuccessful as he is defeated and killed by Liu Kang in the final battle. The film's official magazine explains Shao Kahn's kidnapping of Sonya Blade as him intending to make her his queen. Shang Tsung is also the prime villain of the animated film Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins, voiced by Jim Cummings. In this version, he is portrayed as having the ability to read his opponent's thoughts during battle (an ability which is not present in the game series), allowing him to predict their attacks and adapt his own strategy to exploit the opponent's greatest weakness. Shang Tsung appeared in several episodes of the animated series Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, voiced by Neil Ross. In the 2015 Mortal Kombat X prequel comics published by DC Comics, in which he has not appeared, his island is described as having been taken over by Reiko and Havik following his death. In the Mortal Kombat: Konquest TV series, Shang Tsung was portrayed by Bruce Locke as a sorcerer eager to take revenge on the Great Kung Lao, who had defeated him in Mortal Kombat. For most of the series, he was confined to Shao Kahn's cobalt mines for his failure in the Mortal Kombat tournament, although he occasionally escapes, since his powers are unaffected by the cobalt in the mines due to his human heritage. While in the mines, he keeps Kreeyan princess Vorpax as his personal slave (both literal and pleasure), and generally mistreats her until she receives her mother's powers. Shang Tsung appeared briefly in the short film Mortal Kombat: Rebirth, portrayed by James Lew, and in the third episode of the webseries Mortal Kombat: Legacy, played by Johnson Phan. Tagawa reprised his role from the movie for the second season. Chin Han will portray Shang Tsung in the 2021 reboot of the film series. Reception Cultural impact Shang Tsung was featured along with Raiden, Ermac, Jax, and Scorpion in a 2014 animated short film parodying Mortal Kombat that was produced by Comedy Central and titled "The Tournament of Fighting Styles." He was renamed "Yao Zhang" and was the host of a secret underground tournament that is halted when a match featuring "Iron Shogun" (Scorpion) goes awry after the tournament's other contestants are no-shows, leaving Zhang scrambling to find a replacement. Iron Shogun is eventually declared the tournament winner when he kills a pizza deliveryman who unwittingly enters the arena. Shang Tsung appeared in a 2012 episode of The Annoying Orange, played by Bobby Jennings (Bobjenz). Critical reaction The character was met with a positive critical reception. Shang Tsung was ranked 17th on GameDaily's 2009 list of top evil masterminds of all time, which noted his attack style and goals while stating he is "one twisted freak."Top 25 Evil Masterminds of All Time. GameDaily. Retrieved on 2008-11-29. That same year, GamesRadar listed him as one of the top villains who will never stay dead. He was also sixth on GamesRadar's list of most misunderstood videogame villains. GamesRadar also listed his Fatality where he morphs into Kintaro from Mortal Kombat II as one of "ten greatest things about Mortal Kombat". In 2010, Shang Tsung was ranked 97th in IGN's list of top video game villains, with a comment that "considering Shang Tsung's devious powers and his cruel methods, his status as a reputable villain of the series is well deserved." He was also ranked as third in Game Revolution's list of top old school Mortal Kombat characters for his ability to morph into other fighters during battles. Game Rant ranked Shang Tsung at number five on their list of "most awesome" Mortal Kombat characters, praising his ability to transform into other characters and adding "despite Shang Tsung’s limited arsenal of unique special attacks, the character still provides experienced players with a stylish way to dispatch opponents." In 2011, GameFront ranked his moustache in MK2011 as the fourth best moustache in video games. In UGO's 2012 list of top Mortal Kombat characters, Shang Tsung placed at 15th. Complex placed this "cold-blooded mastermind" at the top of their lists of the greatest wizards in games in 2012, calling him the "coolest video game wizard ever, by far,"Rich Knight, The 10 Greatest Wizards In Video Games, Complex.com, August 21, 2012. and of the most brutal fighters in Mortal Kombat in 2013.Hanuman Welch, The Most Brutal Fighters In "Mortal Kombat", Complex.com, July 21, 2013. In 2013, Complex also included his transformation into Kintaro and his "Soul Purge" in MK3 among the best finishing moves in the series. References Category:Video game antagonists Category:Video game bosses Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Video game characters in film Category:Video game characters in literature Category:Video game characters in television Category:Male video game characters Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Action film characters Category:Characters created by John Tobias Category:Fictional Bái Hè Quán practitioners Category:Fictional Chinese people Category:Fictional jianke Category:Fictional kidnappers Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional soul collectors Category:Fictional Shé Quán practitioners Category:Fictional Tang Láng Quán practitioners Category:Fictional tricksters Category:Fictional orphans Category:Fictional sorcerers Category:Fictional centenarians Category:Fictional immortals Category:Fictional necromancers Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Fictional characters with slowed aging Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1992